Harry's black book
by dragondance
Summary: Harry has become a little too friendly with members of the Slytherin house. But that's not the only dirty little secret he has. Slash!
1. Encounters

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Harry or any of his friends, relatives, or associates. If I did I wouldn't have to write this fanfic, but perhaps I would anyway for amusement's sake.  
  
****Lying there helplessly frozen by passion watching his hands course over my naked body, I wanted to reach out and take his luscious lips into a fiery embrace. I could feel that male part of him throbbing and hard against my side. I begged him to complete me, to make us one again just as he had the other night.  
  
"Kiss me, please," he moaned as he kissed a trail upwards to the hollow of my neck, "I've wanted this all week, you've got no idea." I moaned with pleasure as I grabbed his face and brought his lips to mine. He grinned devilishly and made his way down to the joining of my thighs. Oh GOD! His tongue felt wondrous, bringing me intense pleasure with its every movement. Arching my back as his tongue moved faster over my hot parts, I teetered on the edge of climax. Shouting out his name I climaxed and fell against the couch exhausted and sweating. My juices were still on his lips as he swept me into a deep embrace.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow," he murmured as he dressed and walked across the Gryffindor common room towards the portrait hole. I dressed quickly and climbed the staircase to my dormitory. Before drifting into a deep, dreamless sleep I thought to myself Harry, you're really lucky to have finally found someone who loves you in return.  
  
A/N: This is my first fanfic, so please be gentle with the flames. All feedback is appreciated. If I get five reviews, I will update quickly as I have many ideas for this story. 


	2. Harry's black book revealed

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Harry or any of his friends, relatives, or associates. If I did I wouldn't have to write this fanfic, but perhaps I would anyway for amusement's sake.

Lying by the lake letting the sun beat down on his tan muscular body, Harry thought about the night before in the Griffindor common room with a smile on his face. Who would have ever thought that he would find comfort in Draco's arms? He recalled the first encounter with his lover a few years ago, when he was just a first year at Hogwarts. Drunk off of stolen firewhisky they had snuck off to an empty classroom. He chuckled to himself remembering the look on Draco's face as he came all over Harry's face and chest. Harry had taken him to new heights not yet achieved by hours of masturbation or encounters with the opposite gender. As the drunkenness wore off, Draco had pushed Harry away calling him a fag while threatening his life if Harry ever breathed a word of their meeting to anyone. Scared of being shunned by the populous of Hogwarts, Harry had kept it a secret for four long years. But every time he had seen Draco in the hallways or in class, the longing crept into his mind. He found himself dreaming of Draco every night, wanting, wishing they could be together again. Draco's continual rejection ate away at Harry's heart day by day. He felt a cavernous hole in his heart where he had hoped Draco would come to his senses and come back to Harry. Harry had tried to fill that hole with a torrent of relationships with his female classmates, but he always broke off those relationships with weak excuses.

Finally, about two weeks ago, while serving in detention for Snape Draco had approached him and confessed to Harry the feelings he had been trying to fight over the last four years. They had embraced, sharing a passionate kiss, only interrupted when Snape entered the dungeon to let them go. Snape stopped where he stood with a look of shock mixed with disgust on his face and proceeded to lecture them about relationships interfering with classes at Hogwarts. Harry remembered how shocked he was that Snape had not rushed to report them to the headmaster. He simply told them that he did not want to see them or hear about it from other students.

Just last night, Draco had confessed to him that he wanted to be with Harry forever, but how could they make it work when society was so against their being together?

"Harry, hurry up, we're going to be late for class," Hermione called from Hagrid's hut. Harry rushed to meet her thinking of his next date with Draco that night.

A/N: This is my first fanfic, so please be gentle with the flames. All feedback is appreciated. If I get five reviews, I will update quickly as I have many ideas for this story.


	3. Ron and Hermione?

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Harry or any of his friends, relatives, or associates. If I did I wouldn't have to write this fanfic, but perhaps I would anyway for amusement's sake. Please review! Ta-ta!

"Hermione, wait up!" called Ron running through the corridor.

"What's with you today", he questioned, "you really blew that potions test, its not like you."

"I don't know, Ron, I've just been feeling weird the past few days. Its got nothing to do with you, so don't worry."

"Hermione, I know you better than that, tell me what it is or I won't leave you alone!"

"Alright, but you can't tell anyone", she cautioned, "I've been snogging with someone lately, and I think I might have fallen in love with them, but its so bad Ron, because I'll never get to be with them…I'm too ugly!" she cried.

"Oh Hermi, don't get down on yourself, you are beautiful no matter what this other guy says. Fuck him, alright? Hermi, I've been meaning to tell you something for awhile", he paused to let some first years pass by, "I've well, I-I….what I mean is that I've always liked you and found you attractive", he blurted.

"Really? Oh Ron! I have always turned away from you because I never thought that you'd ever want me in that way. I've had to force my feelings to stay hidden for too long", she whispered, "do you want to meet me in the room of requirement at ten tonight?"

"Sure Hermi, what for", Ron questioned stupidly.

"I want to show you something", Hermione whispered coyly.

"It's a date then, see you later!"

Are Ron and Heremione going to hook up? Who was Hermione snogging? How does Harry cope with a relationship with Draco? Find this out and more in coming chapters. Please review.s


End file.
